Big Dream 2
by TailsThePrower71
Summary: Part 2 of 5. How far will you go to save the life of your brother? Will you go to hell and back for your brother with the possibility that you will not make it out alive?


Hello everyone! This is part 2 of 5 of my Big Dream series. Once again, please R&R this story. Thank you everyone!

Chapter 1 - I'm back

"Silver, Iblis has returned! We need to go now!"

"Let's move!"

Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, Silver, and myself, Tails, left the comforts of our condo...not knowing our fate that awaited us. Upon our arrival at some distant place, some light years away, fire is all we see. The hellish fury of flames licked the Blue Typhoon as we approached a proper angle of attack. The Blue Typhoon, a space fortress which I am proud to say I built myself, is a strong ship. I know it will survive the battle....but what about us? As commander, I am plagued with decisions that will either give us an advantage or doom us to the inferno.

Iblis, a demonic creature which Silver had thought he defeated in his time, haunted him, plagued him, thrilled him with fantastic fears that could kill those who could even imagine it. Balls of fire surrounded it like moons orbiting their spherical brothers. Fire was its blanket. Flames was its tongue, which when lashed out, kissed those who were near it...the kiss of death. Fire flowed and passed through it as if it was one with flames.

"Hold on," I excitedly yelled. "This is going to get tricky."

Slowly, we progressed towards this demon. The temperature in the ship rose rapidly. Sweat dripped down our nervous faces like water rolls over a waterfall. I began to think to myself...what can I do? I have these new powers. I know how to control them, but am I strong enough to defeat this creature?

Too close for comfort already, we stopped. We prepared ourselves for battle as one would when fighting the demonic. We stepped off the ship and immediately assaulted the demon, Iblis. The flames danced with us as if we were at a formal ball. Unlike a dance, we backed away from our dancing partners that meant us certain death.

We thought we were getting ahead. We saw advancements which had our spirits high. But that was short lived. Silver, while fighting Iblis inside the fiery cocoon, was snagged by one of the many flaming arms of Iblis.

"At last." A dark, evil, demonic voice joyfully announced. "Your soul is mine, Silver. I have waited for this moment for an eternity. You will forever burn in my grasp."

I know the smell well. You never forget this smell, especially when it happens to you. The smell of burning flesh rotted on my nose. I then knew that Silver was in despair. I know the feeling all too well.

"TAILS," A struggling and staggering voice called out to me. "You must kill me. Killing me will reseal Iblis. You must do it!"

Pain wrote itself on my face upon hearing what I heard. I was being told to do the impossible. But I knew that being a leader means you have to know when to make that shitty call. You haven't earned the right to be a leader until you have lost. I was about to learn this lesson the hard way.

"Silver......you.....I.....can't do this. You are my family."

"Tails, little bro, if you don't do this, then everything I have fought for in my time will be in vain."

"IT'S NOT FAIR! IT'S NOT FAIR!" Tears rushed from my light blue eyes, now darkened with despair and hopelessness. It was now or never.

"I will never forget Silver...you saved my life countless times...We have the memories of our first encounter, our friendship, our relationship. We have fought side by side. I am doing this because it is the only way....big brother.....FORGIVE ME!!!!"

Bright lights flashed across Iblis. The blanket of fire slowly disintegrated before us. The balls of fire ceased their demonic dancing. Iblis rivaled in the agonizing pain of the light. Silver, while in pain that no one could possibly imagine, still showed comfort in his eyes and face.

"Hehehehe." Silver chuckled. "You lose Iblis...you lose."

.......Darkness. The vast void of space. Space. Emptiness. Silence. Silence...the silence echoed all around us. Echoed. The sounds of nothingness. Nothingness. Where life began. Where life began, it was taken away. Light? What light? There is no light. Only darkness. Darkness of my soul. My soul, now a void. Something is missing. My loss. Family. What family now? Tears. Emptiness. Space. Darkness.

Chapter 2 - My Own Special Hell

Imprisoned in my room I remained. Seconds turned to minutes. Minutes turned to hours. Hours turned to days. Days turned into months. To and fro my eyes darted from screen to screen, searching, seeking, finding, downloading, processing, encrypting, decrypting, trying to find a way to bring my big brother back. Everybody wondered what I was doing.

"It just isn't possible." Shadow's head hung as he spoke. "He is gone."

"He would do the same for me." I chocked on my words.

I pondered and studied ways to intensify my powers without creating inter-dimensional gateways or collapsing time itself. With scholarship as my weapon of choice, I pressed on. I know there is a way to save Silver. I just need to find the way to do it.

After months of digging through journals of telekinesis, psychokinesis, meditations, and a plethora of others, I found the way. It was time.

Chapter 3 - Through The Fire and Flames

Have you seen hell? Have you felt it? Have you tasted it?

I now found the way to get Silver. It will not be a joyous journey. It will be painful, bitter, and it might kill me. But I am doing this for Silver. Announcing my plans to the group, speechless they were. I could feel that they wanted to stop me, but I am too stubborn for my own good.

"Goodbye." I coughed out

An orange aura of light embodied me. My descent begins. Dirt, rock, molten rock, the core, fire, my descent into hell. I came upon a vast emptiness. I felt alone, my soul shaken, my flesh crawled with fear. The only way I can go is through fire. Fire kissed my face. I am reminded of what Iblis did to me not so long ago. The same flames that kissed me, deformed me, are kissing me now. Deeper into the depths of hell I continued through the molten realm. My target, the heart of Iblis, where the souls are kept. There, the souls are harvested over time like a farmer harvesting his wheat. The souls of those captured by Iblis. Overtime, they are used for feeding. Iblis devours his captives and leaves no trace of them. Once you are fed upon, you are nothing. At that point, you never existed. Demons mocked me, cursed me, taunted me with their evil eyes and burning bodies. They danced in honor of their leader. They sang songs of praises to Iblis, the head of all demons.

"Hail to Thee!" They cried out! "Hail Iblis, ruler of all, conquerer of souls, the master shepherd."

The rotten odors of fiery flesh, sulfur, and other gases poisoned my soul to its bitter core. My soul....what soul? You do not have one once you enter this place. Iblis. More fire. I found it. The heart of Iblis. Demons stood in my way, mocking me as I passed through, trying desperately to break me, break my bonds, my mission, my friends......my family. Upon entering the chamber of souls, I saw things.....horrible things....things that will forever terrorize me, my mind, and my spirit. Souls being tortured, devoured by the hungry creature. Souls being manipulated to do evil deeds on the surface. I quickly scanned the chamber for Silver. I could not find his soul. I found two souls of interest. I harvested them and placed them in my protective care. They no longer would suffer the torture of Iblis. I scanned for anybody that I might know. My parents, friends, freedom fighters captured and killed by Robotnik or Eggman. Nothing. My parents were devoured long ago. I was too late to save them. I am not too late to save Silver. Time is relative. Time passed by slowly. After what seemed like hours, I found him. I found Silver. I harvested his soul quickly. Upon exiting the chamber, I was greeted by two demons, guardians of Iblis. They touched me, touched my soul.

"It is useless to resissssst. You have stolen property belonging to the masssster. You will suffer far more worse pain than what these souls suffer."

With that, they stretched their fiery claws out and into my heart, trying to take my soul.

"It's not going to be that easy!" I screeched

I readied myself. An even brighter orange ball embodied me now. I gathered all my thoughts, feelings, anger, rage.....fear. I then displaced it towards the demonic beings, which disintegrated as fast as they appeared. I summoned all my power and flew out of there. Demons, fire, the core, molten rock, rock, dirt, grass, blue sky, space. I brought out the soul of Silver. With all my energy, I brought the essence, the being, the body, Silver. With a flash, a burst, and a strong electrical charge, Silver was back. Then blackness. The journey broke me. Falling at great speed through the atmosphere, I was alone. Darkness returned, before I felt a jolt.

Chapter 4 - I Did It

The crackling of flames laughed at me, licked me, kissed me, tortured me for god knows for how long. Silver then came in and slashed at everything in sight.

BOOOM

Slowly, I found myself, in a quiet place. No fire, no cacophonous demons mocking me. Silver came into my view, blurry at first, then I was able to gain focus.

"Hello there, little guy." He said, gently placing his hand on my head, brushing away the perspiration.

"I did it." I managed to whispered out.

"You did, little bro. Thanks." His face was relieved.

"What happened? I feel like there are a thousand needles pricking me."

"You've been in a coma for a year, little guy. I haven't left your side."

"No, buddy, he didn't. You had him worried. You had us all worried."

Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles both entered the room. They, too, had relief pinned on their faces.

"Bro, I have something for you."

Slowly, I raised my hands. Two orange balls formed, hovering over my hands. After a few seconds, two jars with a bright light in them appeared.

"Take them, these are for you."

"What are they?"

"While I was searching for you, I found these. These are the souls of your...." I was starting to fade out again. "parents."

Chapter 5 - Now What?

Coming to, after yet another day of sleep, I found Silver, starring, totally mesmerized at the jars containing the souls of his parents. Fully illuminating, one can feel their presents just by seeing the white glow contained within the jar. They burn bright and pure. When Silver would hold them up, he became white from the illumination.

"I can bring them back. I know how."

"I really don't know. Can they survive? I just don't know if this is the right thing to do Tails."

Pondering, I questioned whether this is the right thing to do. Am I just overly excited to help someone? Maybe a desire to have a family since mine were.....? My own desires....flooding my mind...I just wanted a family. I cannot have mine back...they were absorbed by Iblis a long time ago.

"Maybe you are right, Silver." I said sadly. "I just want to help you out. I know your past. I feel that you need to do this. Well, I have been learning to use the Chaos Emeralds to communicate with the souls. We will just do that, since we don't know if your parents can survive re-materialization. But we will need to teach you how to meditate."

Sorry Tails, I didn't mean to sound insensitive. I just don't think it is a good idea to bring them back. But yes, I would like to see them....one last time. Please, teach me to meditate."

Sitting down on the floor, our eyes closed. Thoughts faded. Negative energy fading, beginning the process of achieving a state of zen. Silver, having difficulties, expressed his frustrations.

"I AM NOT ABLE TO DO THIS!"

I didn't know what to say. Meditations are mostly about self discovery.

"I'm really sorry Silver. I don't know what is wrong. I don't know how I can help you. Meditation is about self-......"

I felt glass, breaking, cracking, shattering, being propelled at great speeds through a window. Falling. I hugged the unfriendly concrete below, seven stories. A familiar sound of crunching and shattering bone filled my bloody ears. Like a popsicle stick being held by a kid who just finished the tasty treat and breaking it in half, my legs, arms, and back felt the same. Blood rained down from my nose, ears, and eyes. I cannot believe he just did that to me, I thought. For a second time, I have been treated like a punching bag. I cannot understand why he would do that to me...again. Something is wrong. The same orange ball which descended me to hell, engulfed me again, to heal me. Levitating upwards I flew to the glassless window. Silver, with a horrified look, slowly backed up, hands outstretched. Increasing my power, I jumped towards him. Tails engulfed in fiery flames, body glowing an eire fire red, from the outside into the innards of a brain I leapt. Neurons fired around me. Brain goo became my blanket.

"There it is."

I found what I was looking for. With the hand of a technician and with neuron electrical pulses, I reconfigured Silver's brain.

Having finished my job, I leapt out. Silver, looking tired, sat down.

"What did you do to me!?" He asked with lots of concern. "I feel different. I'm not me."

"I rewired your brain and disabled your psychokinetic powers."

Holding his hand out, nothing happened. Nothing moved. Disbelief washed over his face.

"Silver, I think your psychokinetic powers interfere with your ability to meditate. Now, we need to try meditating again."

Again, sitting on the floor, eyes closed, we both, this time, successfully entered a state of zen.

"We are ready, are you ready, Silver?"

"......I'm ready." He chocked, teary eyed.

Chapter 6 - Reconciliation and Reflection

Sitting on the floor, Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Amy, Rouge, Cream, Cheese, Cream's mom, Zach, and, of course, Silver and myself placing the Chaos Emeralds in a circle around the group, called out to the Chaos Emeralds in addition to the Master Emerald. The souls of Silver's parents levitated, hovered over the Master Emerald. Just then, We were all in a cage of light, emitting form the Chaos Emeralds. Rainbows danced all around us in an amazing spectacle of light. High pitched whistles pierced our ears. A thunderous boom reverberated off the rainbow cage. The jar of souls, exploding in a bright white light, dazzled, mesmerized, enthralled us within their grasp. Two objects, in the shape of hedgehogs appeared.

"Hello there, little guy." A male voice called. Silver's father.

Without words, Silver sat, speechless. Words wanted to flow, but could not come for him. Minutes ticked on by.

"Hello, my special guy." A female voice called. Silver's mom.

"Listen," Silver's father called out, impatiently. "We don't have much time. We know what you did. We know what you had to do. You were left with no choice. We know how you felt about doing it. We wanted to stop ourselves from harming you, but our actions were not our own. We know how to defeat Iblis. You must defeat him. The power resides in you, son. You have the strength to accomplish the task, especially with the help of your friends."

Electricity sizzled, crackled, around us. The computer's around us became the destination point of this electricity. A waterfall of random numbers scrolled down the screen.

"Silver," His mom echoed. "You are the keeper of the Power Crystals. You are their soul guardian. You must learn to control your actions. Only then can you manipulate their powers. They are within you, Silver. Trust yourself, trust your friends. More importantly son, we forgive you."

"I'M SORRY...SORRY....SORRY...SORRY....PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" Silver cried out!

"We do son, we do." They echoed each other.

Normal. Silence. The room filled with silence. The dancing rainbows ceased their activity and returned to the emeralds. Sitting with nothing on our faces, we starred at the emeralds, pondering what just happened. The jars lay broken on the floor. Brokenness. Emptiness. The souls, gone, having been absorbed back into Iblis. They ceased to be. Again, the minutes ticked away. Silver, turning to me, just looked. Staring into my eyes, he saw how I felt.

Leaning into me, embraced deeply, I could feel Silver. His soul, his mind, his body seem to be at ease.

"Thank you Tails." He cried. "Thank you."

The warm liquid splattered on my shoulder.

Chapter 7 - Tears Put Me To Sleep

Was I jealous, perhaps envious that Silver could see his parents one last time? Sitting, still in deep thought of what just happened. I felt a spontaneous overwhelming overflow of emotions coming up. Slamming the door to my room, I moved myself to a corner, sat, wrapped my tails around my body, cried, for what? Why? I don't know. Silver and Sonic entered. Seeing my state, they sat next to me.

"I'm falling, I'm falling!" I cried out.

Tears rolled down my face. I have never cried like this before. Hell. Yes, Hell. That is probably it. I don't know. Too many feelings, bad feelings.

"Say it for me, say it to me. I'll leave this life behind me! SAY IT IF IT IS WORTH SAVING ME!" I cried in horror!!!!! "I'VE BECOME SO NUMB, I CAN'T FEEL YOU THERE!!!!!"

Rambling...rambling.....thoughts....emotions....tears....why....hell....hell.....DAMN IT.....STOP.....NO..... I could not stop crying. Cried, crying, tears flowed in a never ending precession. What are they thinking? I DON'T CARE ANYMORE. Am I myself? How do I know? I don't know. I HATE THIS!! That's it! I've been damned. Demonic? No, just no. Deep depressions crept up. My soul, shaken, blended in a blender, torn to shreds.

"WHY, WHY DID I DO THIS? WHY DO I BOTHER? IT'S JUST A WASTE!"

Speechless, SIlver and Sonic sat. Not saying a word. That's what I needed. I, at least for now, took comfort in that.

Crying myself to sleep, I felt alone. Sleep, my peace. Collapsed, my head fell on Silver's broad, but soft, shoulder.

Night was upon us all. The sun set on another day.

"I am going to watch him tonight." Silver whispered in Sonic's direction. "I'm really worried about him."

"I am too, Silver." Sonic said uneasily leaving the room.

A warm feeling surrounded my body. Silver's psychokinesis, my blanket of comfort. My big brother, watching out for me. We are not related, but he is my family.

Laying me on the bed, he sat next to me as I slept. Again, the warm liquid from him rushed down upon me, warming me in a bitter cold of my despair.

"Don't end up like me, little bro, please don't. Don't be cynical. I've learned a lot from you about people, how to trust again. Friends are important. Don't lose them over this. You got to fight this. Please fight this. Fight this for me!"

His tears splattered on me once again. Night passed to day.

Chapter 8 - Dawn, Last Message to...Iblis

Morning rose in the east. Awaken, I felt liberated. Everything was different. I felt like a new born, having been just cleansed, purged of impurities. My plight was lifted off of me. Grace filled my soul. I CAN FELL IT...my soul. I awoke to find Silver, by my side once again. Comforting to see him there, watching over me. His hand held a cloth, tear soaked. His face...his face was placid, at peace.

"You had us all quite scared sick last night, little guy." He said calmly.

"I did? I don't remember. I just remember crying for a while."

He filled me in on what was going on. I was speechless. Maybe that explains why I feel liberated. I do, I feel different. Everything is brighter. I haven't felt like this in....years it seems.

"I know what I need to do. I need to return to that place. I'm going to deliver a message to Iblis myself. He is not going to destroy my life nor the lives of the people I care about."

"Please don't. I cannot see you like that again, Tails."

"Silver...I need to do this. This is the only way I will be truly liberated."

I announced my planes to the group. I could feel them trying to stop me again, like the first time. But they knew...they knew it needed to be done. Again, my golden orange chariot encompassed my body. Again, I began that dreaded descent into the depths of Hell, where I would find Ibis, feeding on the souls of his victims, devouring them, taking their essence.

I felt at peace this time though. The cacophonous demons, never ending fire, the taunting sounds of Iblis, I could ignore them all. Approaching the head of Iblis, I snagged his attention.

"IBLIS! HEAR ME!" I called out angrily. "I am here to deliver one last message to you. You can no longer hurt anybody. I'm on a mission now. You will be stopped. I will see to it that you are sealed away, locked away forever inside your own depths of misery and hatred. You WILL NOT hurt my friends anymore. Every night, I have saved their lives. Every night, I will be with them! I HAVE A DREAM OF ABSOLUTION AND RESOLUTION. You will be defeated Iblis. Your own hatred, greed, anger, will be your downfall. I am going to give you taste of what you will feel soon."

Powering up, I raised my energy to 5,000%. White light slashed through Iblis. Cowering in pain, Iblis roared a fantastic roar. I stood my ground, never faltered from my course.

"If you hated that, Iblis, you will hate what is coming to you soon. What you just saw and felt has not even begun to scratch the surface of ALL our powers. Our friendship is stronger than you can even imagine. Our bonds are tightly interwoven, not even you can tear them apart. This is it. No more warnings, no more messages. You know our resolve. Just try and stop us. You will NOT succeed."

I rose up, again feeling at peace. My liberating feelings grew stronger now. I felt free. I felt good. Back in the condo I returned. A crowd gathered around me as my chariot disembarked, returning to its mystical place. Everyone was staring at me. I looked different to them. I was back. I have been gone for a long time, my old self that is. I was me again. I was glad to be me again, surround by the people who loved me, cared for me. I looked in Silver's direction. Relief was his expression. Everyone was just glad to see that I survived this time. It's not over yet, not by a long shot. But we know how to fight Iblis now. Thanks to Silver's parents, we have the last piece of the puzzle. What it is and how to use it, I don't know. But we have plenty of time to figure it out. Lost in though, then a snap back to reality, the group was still looking at me. Waiting for me to say something. Two words came to my mind and all I could say.

"I'm home." I said...smiling

End Part 2.

A Poem:

What is that tear, brother

Rolling down the side of your cheek?

Don't you know that I'm not just another

Person trying to hurt you?

I'm just here to say that it'll be all right

Don't cry anymore.

Would it help if we sat and talked?

Would it help if we just laughed?

Would it help if we could only get away

From the hectic world we live in?

I hope you won't consider me a failure

If I have to leave you for a night or two

Just remember, little bro,

I'll always be here for you.

Fin

18 of 18


End file.
